Dreamer
by cryinginsideout
Summary: She likes to dream about sunshine where she doesn't have to deal with another rainstorm. Cat/Beck


**Hey guys, the reason why I haven't been updating is because I have finals and I'm spending a lot of time studying. But I took a little break and wrote this piece! :D I hope y'all like it! Please read and review! I love y'all! Xxx Crys**

* * *

"We broke up."

Cat Valentine has waited all her life to hear Beck Oliver say these 3 words. And also another three words which she hopes will be veryveryvery soon.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, looking straight at him.

Beck was a very strong guy. He had gotten through so many broken promises, but this one's the worse so far. Why? Because he loved her like he has never loved anyone before.

"I loved her." He whispered and a thin layer of tears formed around his mesmerizing chocolate pupils.

"I know." Was all she could mutter.

There were a few awkward silences before the final bell rang its odd rhythm and students flooded the hallway, trying to get home to practice karaoke or something else.

"Beck! I heard what happened. C'mon, let's get you home." The beautiful olive skinned Tori with shimmering sleek brown locks dragged Beck to his car. Cat stood there forgotten and ignored, clutching her small diary. How could she not have said anything? She was too stupid, and she cursed herself.

_After all, this was Tori's chance wasn't it?_

./.

Cat couldn't wait to go to bed that night and dreamdreamdream a sweet dream tonight. She rushed through her poetry homework and gave her vocal coach a text if he could come earlier than usual.

./.

After her vocal lesson, she locked her sunshine yellow door and tied up her red velvet cupcake hair into a high sloppy ponytail (she thought it looked really pretty on her) and pulled out her diary. She smiled and unlocked her heart shaped lock with her shimmery heart shaped key she wore around her neck (She was scared to loose it). She opened to a fresh new page and picked up her cute lavender fluffy pen and began to write.

"Caterina? Dinner time!" Her mother shouted from below.

"I'm not hungry, Mom!" She screamed back, anxious to write about her day. She had a lot to tell, after all.

./.

"Hey hey!" Cat sing-songed as she joined Tori's video chat.

"Hey Cat!" Tori smiled at the bubbly red head.

"What's up Little Red?" Andre smiled and took a sip of what seemed like coffee.

"Nothing." She giggled like a little girl. Beck came into view and smiled.

"Hi guys." He seemed like his regular self again, like no one had just broke his heart.

"So what's up Tori?" Andre asked the glowing goddess why she called them up to chat.

"Beck and I have good news." She smiled brightly. Cat clapped.

"Oh goodie! I love good news!" She squealed.

"Yeah? What is it?" Andre took another sip of coffee.

"Me and Beck are together." Andre spit his drink out and stared wide-eyed at her. Cat gasped and her just sanksanksank.

_Tori and Beck, Beck and Tori. Never Cat and Beck, or Beck and Cat._

./.

"Goodnight Catty." Her tired mother kissed Cat's forehead and shut her bedroom door. Cat stared at the rainbows and unicorns on her ceiling and began to think. How could Tori do this to her? She thought they were best friends! Since when had her loyal sidekick turn on her back and become the evil villain?

./.

For the next month, Beck and Tori were inseparable (or shall we call them BeckandTori?) while Beck and Cat (Beck a n d Cat) were s e p a r a t e d. They had started from best friends to friends to just total strangers. He no longer replied to her texts or phone calls or even video chats anymore. She was living her own nightmare, but now a reality.

./.

So every night, Cat dreams. She dreams about her and Beck and sunshine instead of Tori and Beck and rainstorms. One time she even dreamed about her being a princess trapped in a tower and her prince (Beck) came riding on a unicorn and came to save her. But as her vivid alarm clock rang, Cat cried and got ready for another day of rainstorms.

./.

Overtime, Cat's mother grew worried and stressed with Cat's bipolar attitude. It had never bugged her before, but she eventually snapped. Her doctor prodded her with nosy questions and Cat snapped at him, but then cried, and grew mad then depressed. She sat outside the doctor's office as her mother had a little talk with him.

The dirty marble tiled floor numbed Cat's thighs with coldness as her exposed back touched the cool wall. It was so hot that day in LA that Cat just came in short shorts and a tank top.

News finally came out to Cat and she was forced to shove 5 different red, blue, and yellow pills every morning, noon, and nighttime. But every now and then, when her friends and parents weren't watching her making sure she ate exactly 5 pills only, she shoved an extra 2 pills down her throat dry, without any water, having the lumps to choke her a little as they eventually slid down her dry throat (but between you and her, she liked that feeling of choking. She said it gives her something to feel for).

./.

When prom finally came along, it was the theme 'A Whole New World', Cat was almost certain no one would ask her to prom. She was correct. She sat at the front of the entrance wearing a short pastel blue dress with her red velvet hair tied up in a high ponytail curled a little and nude 7 inch pumps. She clutched little sparkly blue clutch that held her pear phone and pills tightly as she bit her lip glossed lips.

When Beck and Tori finally arrived 10 minutes later then when the party starts, she couldn't help but suppress a gasp that came out of her lips as she saw how handsome Beck looked. He was wearing a sleek black tux and his hair was messy as usual, but he still looked good. Tori, on the other hand, looked like a real goddess tonight; her brown locks were curled elegantly and she was wearing a strapless maroon black dress and dark blue heels. She held onto Beck's arm tightly as she waved to Cat.

"Tori! My, you look lovely!" Cat smiled brightly as she jumped to them. She couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"You too Cat!" Tori squeezed Cat in a big hug. Beck hugged Cat and she took a whiff of his cologne.

"Do you have a date?" Tori looked around, as if trying to find someone.

"No." Cat murmurs and tries to brighten up.

"Oh, well, you can come hang with us." The generous and gorgeous Tori offers before dragging Beck away before he could say anything else.

After waiting one more hour, Cat's had enough. She doesn't bother to wipe away her mascara dripping tears and slips her pumps off before leaving her clutch in the doorway and takes off.

./.

Cat sat down against a tree near her house. She finally brushed away her tears and wiped them on her now muddy princess dress. She leaned back and stared at the purple and blue cotton candy sky. Cat unclenched her tiny fist and revealed her sunshine yellow medicine box. She rattled it a bit before scooping up 5 pills. She swallowed them one by one and gagged a little.

./.

Beck overhears a few girls giggling over how stupid Cat was, actually thinking she had a chance at prom. Beck frowns and his mind is all on Cat now. Where is she?

./.

She then decides. She decides that she doesn't want to wake up to another painful day. She wants to dream forever. There's just this naggy voice in the back of her head telling her to do it. That she's useless. It's her dang bipolar attitude again. She plucked a few more and shoved them down her throat. This time she actually coughed, and she could feel the pills coming back up. She gasps and forces herself to swallow them down.

The wind whistles a soft tune and Cat closes her eyes. She inhaled deeply and smiled a weak smile. She had a tiny bit of hope that her prince would come and save her. This hope kept her alive.

"Oh Cat." He whispered quietly and quickly peeled his jacket off and pressed it onto the Sleeping Beauty.

./.

Cat cried out as she felt vomit come up her throat and out her mouth. He was there to rub her back soothingly. He was there when she needed a hug. And he was there to wipe away her tears. But most importantly, he was there to comfort her.

"Beck," She whispered and her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Beck stared at her worried. She sat up and leaned her back onto his RV's cool wall. She had a temperature of 104 and she was sweating like crazy even if she was only in Beck's old T-shirt and his boxers.

"I fell... like I'm broken." She whispered and Beck stared at the floor, but she knows he's listening. He always listened to her. But not lately. But she hopes he's listening right now.

"I want someone to love me, Beck. I don't want to be known as the crazy girl who can't get a boyfriend or the stupid bipolar pathetic loser. I want to feel alive again." She closes her eyes and spoke softly.

"I want someone to love me and kiss me and hold me. I want you to hold me like how you hold Tori, or Jade."

"Cat," He murmurs, but she interrupts him.

"I want to be this princess and you to be my prince. I want you to save me. Like how the Prince from Sleeping Beauty saved Princess Aurora. Like how Prince Eric from Little Mermaid saved Ariel. Like... how Aladdin found Jasmine."

"I want to be your Princess." Her tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"Cat, you'll always be in my heart, and I'll always be here for you. You know that. But, I just can't love you like that. I'm sorry. I'm with Tori. She's... she's _my _Princess."

Cat opened her mouth like she was going to talk, but then closed it. What's the point? Her hope sizzled away and her weak and fragile hear shattered to millions of pieces that can never be glued back together.

Cat Valentine likes to dream. She likes to dream about sunshine and Beck.

_Caterina Valentine_

_1994-2011_


End file.
